An AU story
by KiraSZN
Summary: What if mutants were found out before Xavier started his school? What if kurt and kitty were lab ex periments?what if Logan found them and brought them to Xavier, who houses other mutants with angsty pasts? Read 2 find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Wolvie and Kurt

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel except Carrier, my OC, who was created for the only purpose of starting the fricking plot of the story.

AN/ I'll be referring to Logan's time as the present, so five years before will refer to five years after Logan's present. But if I say five years later, it'll be five years after whoever's past I left off at.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair, as he stood in front of a mirror. A fierce-looking, stout and muscular man in need of a shave glared back at him. He gave a deep sigh and got dressed. "Another day in my screwed up life," he thought, as he strode out of the shabby motel with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Settling for a mug of ice-cold beer, the feral man let the bitter taste of the refreshing drink wash over his taste buds. Logan suddenly became alert as he sensed a familiar figure slide past almost too close for comfort. As the person, whom Logan had already identified, passed by, he hissed, "Outside, now." Then he was gone.

Snorting, Logan let the last few drops of beer slide down his throat. Throwing down a tip, he pulled his hat lower and left, unnoticed. Soon, there wasn't a trace of the living weapon.

"What do ya want Carrier?"Logan snarled at the dark skinned, 40 something year old man in front of him. The man scowled, "Can't you be civil for once in your life, Logan?" "Nope," was the reply. Logan let a slight grin show on his rough features.

Michael Carrier was a mutant that had also been subjected to the untold torture of the weapon x program. He had a power much like Mystique, but could only morph into animals or people he had killed. He had morphed so many times that he himself had no idea what his real appearance was like. Carrier and Logan were technically on the same side. However, they often did not see eye to eye.

"I repeat again, what do ya want?" Logan growled, losing his extremely limited patience.

Rolling his cold, grey eyes, Carrier smirked, "Patience is a virtue, Logan." Taking heed of the menacing that soon followed the comment, Carrier said seriously, "You're still searching for stuff on your oh so elusive past, right?" Logan nodded, suspicious. "Well, I just got a lead. My source tells me that a base in Florida might have some information on your past. Your records and the like."

Narrowing his eyes, Logan frowned, "Why are you helping me?"  
A smirk returning to his face, Carrier stepped back, "I have my reasons. See ya around, Wolvie." Morphing into a pigeon, he flew off and disappeared.

Logan glared. Even as a bird, he still had that annoying smirk.

15 years ago

A blue skinned woman by the by the name of Raven Darkholme stared in despair at the strange, new born baby before her. He, or it, had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Covering its entire body was a pelt of dark blue fur. Its face had all the features of a demon, with its glowing eyes, pointed ears and the nubs of what looked like fangs in its gums complete with an arrow shaped tipped tail that snaked around its body.

Raven bit her lip. Her husband would be home soon and she couldn't allow him to see the mutated baby. "What should I do?" she thought, panicking. "I can't just kill it…him. No one has seen the baby but me, maybe I-" Her panic-filled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the butler greeting her husband.

Her mind fogged by panic, Raven ran out through another door in the west wing with the baby. Pumping her legs as fast as she could, she ran to the bridge over the calm waters of the stream. Whispering a hasty, "I'm sorry" and sparing the baby a quick hug, she dropped him into the clear waters below. Turning, she morphed into a dog and was soon out of sight.

The baby was carried down the stream until it neared the mansion of a rich man, Baron Eric Wagner. As it so happens, the baby was lucky enough that it was fished out of the water by a servant of the Baron. He was also lucky that the servant was a man and was not fazed by the baby's strange appearance. He was adopted by the Baron as his son, and spent the next few years of his childhood in loneliness, kept inside the huge mansion away from prying eyes.

Five years later

A five year old Kurt Wagner laughed in delight as he slashed the cardboard sword at an invisible opponent. His tail whipped about as the young blue furred boy hopped and ducked. "Aah!" Kurt cried as he tripped over his tail. He bumped into his father, who chuckled, amused.

Baron Eric Wagner helped his adopted son up as he exclaimed, "Papa!"

Smiling, he asked, "Und how have you been doing, Kurt?"

"Eet's so boring!" Kurt immediately complained. "No vone vants to play und you're alvays not home!" Pouting, Kurt asked, "Vhy can't I go out und play vith zhe ozzers?"

Sighing, the Baron knelt down, "Some people just can't accept differences. Zhey zhon't understand zhat you are unique, Kurt."

"Papa, who vas mein mozzher?"

"She…died vhen you vere born, eet's a long story.  
Just remember, eet vasn't your fault zhat she died. Verstehen?"

"Okay, papa."

2 years later

7 year old Kurt sneezed again. His fuzzy little nose twitched as he sniffed. "Looks like a bad cold…" one of the maids murmured sympathetically. "I vant to get back to mein sword. Bitte?" pleaded the sick boy. "Zhat's not possible, you need to get vell."

Kurt slumped back down in his bed. Subconsciously, he felt another sneeze coming. It all happened so fast. Little Kurt let out his sneeze and at the same time, he vanished in a puff of acrid smelling smoke and the maid shrieked in surprise.

Down in the locked pantry, there was another puff of smoke and a small figure landed on the floor. A pair of glowing eyes widened as he inspected his surroundings. "Vow," Kurt breathed.

A month later

Shaking in fear, Kurt stared, wide-eyed at the bloody body of his father. He shrank farther in the small gap he was hiding in as his father's murderers strode into view. Anger overtook him, erasing any common sense from his mind. With a yell, he pounced towards the nearest of the men. There were shouts of "Demon!" and Kurt might have been inclined to agree with them if he saw himself now with his flashing eyes screaming murder, his bared fangs and his wildly lashing tail. He bit, scratched and shouted unintelligible german.

Unknowingly, Kurt was teleporting, or what his father affectionately called it 'bamfing' as he fought. Thus, the men were dreadfully confused and were coughing and gagging on the plumes of sulphur-smelling smoke.

Suddenly, the hysterical boy felt his whole body shake as pain coursed through his small body. Eyes wide and tears streaming down his face, Kurt fell in a useless heap before blacking out.

_Vhat's going on?_

_Men. Bamf….papa._

A fresh new wave of tears cascaded over Kurt's eyes as he remembered everything. Before he had time to properly mourn his only known family member, Kurt heard footsteps. His pointed ears twitched with interest at the sound. Two guards approached his cell.

"A new one?" one guard asked, inspecting Kurt's prone body.

"Yep. Weapon 5878. That's if it actually survives."

"It'd be better if it didn't."

The cell doors slid open and they dragged Kurt's battered body up roughly. Kurt tried bamfing away but could not. They arrived at a white, sterile lab. Scientists covered head to toe in a protective layer strapped Kurt to a platform.

One of the scientists made to take off the protective layer around his head but a senior scientist stopped him hastily. "Don't take it off! You might catch the mutie's virus!" Kurt swallowed nervously, eyeing the sharp tools and shiny machines warily. _Who are zhese people?_

"Okay. Physical mutations: positive, Disease: teleportation," a woman read off a clipboard grimly. "Let's get this over with."

Kurt's tail thrashed furiously as a menacing machine clamped down on him. "Initiate." Screams filled the lab as a certain blue boy lost his innocence to the cold steel.

Review(:


	2. wolvie and Kitty

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel

A motorbike streaked through the dirt road, leaving clouds of dust in its wake. A lone man wearing a worn leather jacket rode the speeding contraption.

Logan grimaced, his face hidden by the helmet. He had been riding for days, stopping a few times for meals and the occasional shower. Despite his healing factor and adamantium butt, he was starting to feel sore.

"Damn secluded secret bases," he muttered to himself.

The feral man turned off the dirt trail and into the woods framing it. Pausing, he took off his helmet, and sniffed. "Just follow the smell of blood and despair," he growled, revving up his bike.

5 years ago

Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde had always been the odd one out. It was evident from the day she was born into the quiet town of Deerfield, Illinois. When she was a baby, she rarely cried. When she was a toddler, she preferred to play by herself instead of with the other hyperactive kids.

At the age of 7, she was discovered to be an unusually bright child, expressing an interest in studying unlike other kids her age. Thus, she understood everything much faster than an ordinary child.

At the age of 9, the young girl preferred the company of computers and other electronics to people. She observed everything and was unsure of how to deal with sensitive situations. She was much more of an introvert than an extrovert. At the age of 10, Kitty discovered that she was a mutant.

Kitty sat on the kitchen floor, stunned. She had been fast asleep in her bed, dreaming peacefully, when, all if a sudden, she felt herself falling. The brunette had awoken in the kitchen, which was right underneath her bedroom, a centimeter away from the cupboard containing the kitchen knives. _I was sleepwalking? Wait, are those my bed sheets and pillows in the ceiling? Okaay, not sleepwalking then._

Recollecting her thoughts, Kitty's eyes lit up as she thought of the recent reports on the news. Excited, she scampered back up to her bedroom and switched on her computer. Searching 'phasing', Kitty scrolled down the list of websites google suggested before clicking on 'The mutant virus'.

Brown eyes flickered from side to side as she read the long article. Apparently, the mutants she was always hearing about on the news were people that had once been normal, but caught the 'mutant virus' and mutated into nothing more than a thing with a disease.

Apparently, every mutant had a different disease. She scrolled down again and read the list of known diseases. Among many others, Kitty noticed teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy and energy manipulation. Arching an eyebrow, Kitty said to herself skeptically, "Aren't these 'diseases' just like those super powers found in a comic book?"

"I teleported down? No, my things were stuck in the ceiling… I was dreaming of falling… The kitchen's right below my bedroom… I went through the floor…?" Kitty mused. "I feel fine, though. I don't think it's a disease. It's actually pretty cool. I could rob a bank, escape prison and no one would know how I did it." The young mutant suddenly grinned, "Finally, something interesting…"

Kitty was fixing a wire connected to her computer when it happened. She felt a painful jolt as she was electrocuted and, before she knew it, had landed in the kitchen, right in front of her mother.

Terri Pryde had always thought that she was good at dealing with things. When her husband had died, she did not spend her whole life mourning. Instead, she focused on providing an income for Kitty-1 year old at the time-and herself. She coped well with stress and thought she raised her child well. True, Kitty was a bit anti-social towards others at times, but she figured it was just a phase she would grow out of.

However, the last thing she expected was for that said child to suddenly drop out of the ceiling, scaring the hell out of her.

Kitty groaned, "Shit, that hurt."

"Language," murmured Mrs. Pryde weakly.

After studying her mother's face for what seemed like the hundredth time, Kitty sighed. The woman was truly shell-shocked. Kitty had explained to her calmly that she was a mutant and that, apparently, falling through ceilings were a side effect.

Her mother was stumped. She'd always heard and read through the news that mutants were bad and had a disease which made them abnormal. She frowned. Her daughter was not abnormal, just out of place. In fact, if her daughter had not fallen right behind her, she would not have detected anything wrong with her.

Finally, the confused woman answered, "I hope that you know I'll love you even if you're a mutant, Kitty."

Kitty smiled gently. There was an awkward silence as Kitty tried to reply. _Just say it! Say 'I love you'. Three simple words. She's your own freakin' mother, the reason for your existence, your flesh and blood, your elder, your gene pool contributer! _

"Thank you," Kitty replied slowly. "Um…Could you keep this a secret? Obviously the government's not exactly for mutants right now, and well…yeah, you get my point…"

Terri Pryde hastily agreed, flashing a smile. She stayed deep in thought the whole day.

A whole month had passed without any incident. Kitty had taken any free time she had to explore her newfound skill. Through trial and error, as well as many accidents, she learnt a total of three new things.

Her power was called phasing, which had something to do with molecules and stuff.

She could take other people or objects with her when she _did_ phase.

Getting stuck in a wall is NOT fun at all.

One night, Kitty's life encountered a major turning point. Too bad it wasn't exactly good.

Kitty snuggled deep into her covers, feeling warm and secure. However, a foreboding feeling tugged at her mind and she couldn't help wondering. _My own mother wouldn't reveal my secret, would she? It's been one whole month, and nothing's happened yet… _Closing her eyes, Kitty soon succumbed to Dreamland.

The brunette was brusquely shaken awake by her mother. With wide, frightened eyes, Terri Pryde urgently whispered, "Some strange men broke into our house! They have guns and weapons! I heard them mention your name!"

Groggily, Kitty processed all of this information. After a few seconds, she sat up straight, alert. "Grab my hand! I'll phase us down! Where are they now?"

"They were in the living room when I heard them."

" Okay, I'll phase the both of us down to the kitchen and we'll escape through the wall."

"O-okay."

"It'll be fine, I'll be right here," Kitty assured her mother. _God, since when did I become my mother? Wait, wouldn't that be my mother's mother? I guess it depends on- Dammit! Stop it! Okay, mortal danger, mortal danger, mortal danger…_

Shaking her head to clear it, Kitty ignored her mother's puzzled look and gripped her hand tightly. "Get ready," was the only warning she gave before phasing.

The pair landed hard. "I really have to work on my landings," Kitty groaned.

"Mom?" the mutant turned, finding empty space.

_Crap, did I leave her in the ceiling?_

Kitty glanced up. Her face touched a gun pointed straight at her. Kitty's eyes widened as she felt a sharp prick at her side. Suddenly, she started feeling drowsy.

_I'm so screwed._


	3. wolvie, halfpint and elf

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel

Thx so much for all your reviews! Chapters might be uploaded slower. I'm currently typing with one hand due to a broken arm and I'm working on a new idea, which I hope you'll like!

Here's chapter 3!

10 hours, 45 minutes, 8 seconds ago

Hiding in the shadows, barely visible, a figure watched a door intently. The figure moved slightly as the doors started to open. A young man in a suit walked out, looking about casually.

If he had looked more carefully, he would have spotted the glowing orbs looking at him and a whipping appendage that escaped the shadows for a split second. The moment the young man rounded the corner, the figure grinned and promptly disappeared with a 'bamf'.

Nightcrawler, or Weapon 5878, as he was better known, appeared again in the room.

"Took you long enough," Shadowcat, or Weapon 54889, remarked. The demonic mutant grinned at the girl. With one arm in the wall and the other twirling a pistol casually, Shadowcat made for quite a weird sight.

"Sorry, Katzchen, aber du siehst aus wie haben Sie alles unter Kontrolle," he replied, amusement evident in his normally lifeless orbs. "Danke. You waited."

She rolled her eyes, "When don't I wait?"

Without another word, she phased the rest of her body through the wall as the blue furred boy laughed and teleported.

Eyes wide, William Stryker looked on helplessly as a blue furred demon and a young brunette rummaged through his things. The demon glanced at him. Asking the girl something in another language, 'it' withdrew a sword from its sheath. The girl shook her head, replying 'it' in the same language. Shrugging, the creature gave Stryker a fanged grin, spinning the sword thoughtfully in 'its' three fingered hand. The man restrained himself from peeing in his pants, his heart close to bursting out of his rib cage.

The two mutants had practically waltzed straight into his office, the girl killing his personal bodyguard, a hulking man about three times her petite size, immediately. He had had to stifle a scream when the demon appeared a second later in a cloud of smoke right in front of him.

'It' had bared 'its' fangs at him in a cocky grin before hand-cuffing him to his own chair. Then, they had proceeded to mess up his entire office, trading a few words in a foreign language.

Stryker flinched involuntarily as the girl looked at him coldly, "Where are the files?"

"W-what files?" he managed to stammer as the creature moved smoothly behind him.

"Herr Stryker, eet vould be much more beneficial for you if you just tell us vhere the files are," the blue 'thing' threatened.

Stryker gulped, "I-in the bottom right-hand corner of that wall on my right."

The girl stared at his eyes for a moment before finally walking to the said wall. Stryker gasped as her hands disappeared into the wall, coming back out with the files.

"Alvright, try not to struggle too much, eet vill be messy if you do," the monstrosity suddenly said. 'Its' disfigured hand brought the blade closer to Stryker's neck, accidentally brushing 'its' fur against his bare neck. Curling his lip in disgust, Stryker shuddered. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"P-please don't do this! I-I have a f-family to-" Stryker pleaded before he was cut off sharply by the brunette.

"You don't have a family to support. You killed your son when he was born because he was a mutant and your wife committed suicide because of your idiotic decision. All kin mean nothing to you. You are old, alone and cold-blooded. Prepare to die, William Stryker," the teenager raised her gun and shot him in the head three times in one swift motion.

As the man slumped on his desk, Nightcrawler raised an eyebrow, "You zhon't normally kill."

"The key word is normally," Shadowcat simply replied.

Slashing the last guard into ribbons, Logan stealthily ran over his mangled form, sniffing his way through. Encountering a locked door, he made short work of it, swiftly plunging his claws into the cold steel. Looking around, he tried to find the room where the main computer would be. _Control room._

The feral man had taken the guards out quickly, so no one knew he had intruded the base yet. However, he had enough common sense in his thick head to know that it was only a matter of time.

"Why does this place hafta be so damn big!" he growled to himself.

Logan's head jerked up as his sensitive hearing picked up something. "I need you to go to the central. These new files need to be sorted." Logan allowed himself a feral grin before silently trailing the man currently directing him to what could reveal his vague past.

"Sir, there is an intruder," a young girl murmured to the middle-aged man.

"Hmm..? Anyone we know?"

"It's Weapon X."

"Really? Fantastic. Come with me, we're going down to the cells."

"Yes, sir."

Shadowcat glared at Nightcrawler as he gave her a gleeful expression. "I vin, I vin," he cheered, gesturing at the chessboard, careful to keep the guards from hearing him. "Lucky," Shadowcat muttered. "Sore Loser," the boy shot back.

The pair's heads snapped up as the cell doors opened. The guard nervously approached the open door. He would rather the door be closed than opened, but they were made of adamantium, making it impossible to see the mutants when they were closed. He was careful not to step into the cell, remembering the injuries he had gotten from Weapon 5878 the last time he did. The mutant had attacked him viciously for stepping into their 'territory' until he had been electrocuted.

The guard commanded, "Trask's coming. Behave." The pair stared at him. "Uh, Or else y-you 'uh." He grew increasingly nervous as Weapon 5878's glare intensified and he started growling menacingly.

"Useless."

Bolivar Trask appeared at the door, stern and intimidating. Weapon X's clone, X23 stood nearby. Ever since her creation, she had been programmed to serve Trask, forced and made so that she had no other choice.

Trask admired his two top assassins. Weapon 5878 was glaring at him, though wary of attacking him, due to the memories of the procedure used to 'tame' them. Trask hated mutants, but he acknowledged that Nightcrawler was a male instead of just a thing. He believed in embracing the facts of life as it would help you gain control.

Turning to his other assassin, Weapon 54889, Trask smirked. She did not bother confronting him. Instead, she stayed back, carefully going through her options. Her calm, impassive nature was part of what made Shadowcat so deadly. She was not a bad fighter, rather impressive in fact, but she kept in the shadows, analyzing, while Nightcrawler attacked on instinct with his superb acrobatic skills and swordsmanship.

Together with their powers of teleporting and phasing, the two made a formidable team. Better yet, they belonged to Trask. Even though they despised him, they could not do anything about it. They would serve him until their usefulness was used up.

Trask rubbed his hands together excitedly. "We have an intruder! Go and take care of him!"

"Yes, Sir," the pair muttered resentfully.

"Do you zhink zhat zhis vone vill be a challenge?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported.

"Probably, he seemed pretty excited for someone with his life in possible danger, and you know how much of a sadistic bastard he is," Shadowcat replied uncaringly, phasing through a wall.

"Should ve try zhis time?"

"It depends. But one day Trask will slip and we'll be scot-free. He's just too arrogant."

"I hope zhat day comes soon, Katzchen."

Shadowcat didn't bother to reply, but Nightcrawler already knew the answer.

Review! And I welcome any ideas!


	4. Wolvie, Kurt, Kitty on the run

Wolverine skidded across the floor, taking down three guards with him. Quickly getting to his feet, he let the burn marks heal as he took on more of the charging guards. "Of course their alarm system's silent," he snarled, slashing his claws. "Didn't even get what I came here fer."

As he charged through the narrow corridor, the living weapon cleared a bloody path through the helpless guards. Soon, the corridor was filled with groaning men. Rounding the corner, Logan bared his fangs in a grin, he could smell the opening.

However, his eyes narrowed as he stopped before his door to freedom. A girl sat in front of the door, playing with a gun. "Get outta my way," Wolverine growled. "I don't wanna hafta hurt ya." The girl looked up, catching the gun. "Finally. Thought you'd never arrive."

Logan sniffed cautiously. Stepping forward, he planned to give her a punch strong enough to knock her out, but one that would keep her alive. The girl's eyes flashed. The feral's eyes widened as his fist passed through her head. She smirked.

"Ah, Sh-," Logan was interrupted by a 'bamf' sound, turning, he narrowly avoided a kick to the head. Another 'bamf' and the man roared as he was punched in the gut. Something leaped onto and off his head.

Backing up, Logan muttered, "I got some nice sound effects too, bub."

'SNIKT'

Nightcrawler, curling his tail around the snarling man's hands, unsheathed his knife. Suddenly, the short man wrenched his hands free of the blue appendage, and started slashing at him. Nightcrawler winced as his already scarred back got three fresh claw marks added to it. Teleporting, he bamfed behind the intruder, in time to see Shadowcat phase his hands into the ground.

Shadowcat, seeing her friend get hurt, decided to join the action. The man's claws were the main problem, although his keen senses and healing factor were troublesome as well. He could heal from her gunshots and Nightcrawler's swords, and he could sense the blue mutant no matter how well he hid. _I need a quick death._

Phasing his hands into the metal floor, Shadowcat phased her hand into his chest. Wolverine, howling, sliced through the floor and leapt away before she could do anything. She phased into the floor as Nightcrawler swung down, only to be met with his claws. Twisting to avoid them, the assassin did a mid-air back flip, throwing his knife at the man, before bamfing.

Logan hissed as he felt the knife pierce his shoulder, cutting deeply into his flesh. Pulling it out, the feral felt the effects of his healing factor already kicking in as he prowled nearer to the opening. Straining his senses, he tried to sniff out the two assassins. The stench of brimstone was heavy in the air due to all the teleporting, but he was sure that the demonic mutant was hiding in the shadows of the ceiling.

Sniffing, Logan detected the scent of the girl behind him. Whirling around, he prepared to fight, fangs bared in a scowl. "Don't move."

Wolverine looked down to see the metal rod in his body. The girl spoke, "Move, and this thing stays in there. Killed in an instant." From above, Nightcrawler watched from the ceiling. _Vhat are you vaiting for, Katzchen?_ Voicing out the boy's thoughts, Logan snarled, "Why don't cha' kill me now?"

Glancing up at Nightcrawler for a second, she said, "Help us escape."  
Wolverine seemed to realize something, before he asked, "Have yer heard of the failed Weapon X program?"

There was silence, before, "The Weapon X program. Pick out mutants and turn them into killing machines, living weapons basically. Run by Stryker, currently deceased. Weapon X escaped after being created, so it failed," Shadowcat said in a monotone.

Logan blinked. "I'll take that as a yes." Shaking his head, he continued, "I'm Weapon X."

"Vhy are ve trusting him?" Nightcrawler asked, as he ran across the dense undergrowth, bullets whizzing past his head. Deftly avoiding them, his pointed ears twitched slightly as the sound of barking dogs joined the din.

"We're not trusting him totally. But if it helps us to escape, then I figure we can think about the 'trusting' bit later," Shadowcat answered, phasing through bushes and shrubs obstructing her way. She gave him look that said 'I'll tell you why later'.

Wolverine snorted in front of them. "And here I thought yer were the plannin' 'fore actin' type."

Shadowcat scowled at him. "Ich bin Vorliebe dieser Kerl mehr und mehr," Nightcrawler commented, earning him a light slap on the back of his head.

"I guess this is a daily thing fer you two."

"Sort of," the brunette smirked. "Ve normally kill whoever's chasing us," her blue-furred companion piped up. Logan chuckled, "Sounds like a good plan ta me."

"As much as I would like to send our tormentor's head rolling, we can't kill them right now," Shadowcat said seriously. "Shaking them off will give us a better chance of escaping Trask. Who knows what he has up his sleeve?"

"Tell me again why the Elf can't teleport us?" Logan growled.

"Why do you think we haven't escaped yet," the girl hissed, annoyed.

"I teleport too far, both of us get electrocuted to death. Anyvays, Trask probably already set eet so zhat if I teleport at all, ve get electrocuted to death," Nightcrawler said grimly. "Trask knows how close ve are."

"Doesn't bother to negate my powers though," Shadowcat remarked with mock cheerfulness. "Stupid man," she added under her breath.

Logan let out a raspy laugh. "You kiddos got names?" he asked.

Sighing, Shadowcat muttered, "Guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. My name's Kitty."

"Kurt Wagner," her companion grinned, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Logan. Codename Wolverine."

"Isn't zhat a badger or somezhing?"

"Don't push it Elf."

"This is a strange conversation, considering we were just trying to kill each other a second ago," Kitty mused.

"Ve're introducing ourselves to Veapon X vhile running avay from men shooting at us."

"Good point…"

"Ah shit! My bike, bastards probably screwed it up by now!" Logan snarled suddenly, turning slightly.

"You came here on a bicycle?" Kurt teased.

"Elf…"

"Buy a new ride after we escape!" Kitty snapped, as two helicopters appeared. Just then, they arrived at a clearing, where they were openly visible to the pilots. In front was more clearing. No place to hide.

"Ve never had zhis problem before, maybe teaming up vith you vas a bad idea," Kurt muttered to Logan through gritted teeth before a hailstorm of bullets was released.

Shortest chapter so far…:(

Pls review!:):):)


	5. wolvie, elf, kit and who?

In the few seconds it took for the bullets to reach them, Kitty latched on to Kurt making both of them intangible. Bullets zipped through the two and struck the ground. Logan growled in pain as the bullets hit him. His skin healed immediately but it didn't make the pain go away.

He caught Kitty looking at him, unsure whether or not to help him. He knew what she was thinking-the more people she phased, the shorter the amount of time she could KEEP them phased. Besides, the girl wasn't even sure if trusting him had been a good idea. And the bullet rain didn't look like it was stopping any time soon. Logan's attention switched back to the pair as they started to move.

Kitty was frowning as Kurt gripped her hand tightly and his lips moved rapidly. Kitty's eyes widened, and she started to say something. Logan watched as the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a horrified Kitty. She whipped her head up, eyes focused on the helicopters.

Suddenly, the bullets stopped comingThere was a tense moment where Kitty seemed to be struggling to keep calm, before a helicopter was maneuvered to crash into the other and Kurt fell from the helicopter, his blue form unmoving.

Before Kitty could even move a muscle, Logan sprinted forward, catching Kurt in the nick of time. As he lay Kurt down, Kitty immediately raced to Kurt's side, anxiously checking his sparking body.

Logan, however, stayed alert. "MOVE!" Logan roared, ramming into the two just as what remained of the helicopters crashed to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Logan stared at the mangled remains of the helicopters for a minute before turning back to the two younger mutants. Kitty was kneeling over Kurt, gently running her hands over his body. Worry evident in her eyes, Kitty said to Logan, "He needs help!"

Logan nodded grimly. There was a soft moan from the ground. Kurt stirred, his tail flicking side to side feebly. Wincing, Kurt got into a sitting position. Looking intently at Kitty, sweat running down his face due to the strain, he bit out, "Katzchen…Ich kann ... Ich bin ... Geldstrafe…" Smiling weakly, he whispered, "Seine nur einen elektrischen Schlag…Ich will leben…"

The Fuzzy Elf saw sparks clouding his vision as Kitty's tired face was slowly engulfed in darkness…

Logan and Kitty both agreed they couldn't just stay out in the open. Ducking back into the forest, they ran on, Logan carrying the unconscious Kurt. After running quite a distance and not sensing Trask's men, they rested and discussed their next move.

"Trask's not going to give up so easily. We have to find a place to hide where Kurt can heal," Kitty said.

"Where can we hide? In the trees?"

Scowling at the feral, she muttered, "I'd kill you right now if I could."

"So you admit that ," Logan smirked.

"Now's not the time. And who took you down again?"

"S-" Logan suddenly paused. Kitty, who was watching him, stayed silent, eyes slowly scanning the area around them. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Kurt moving. Sniffing, Logan strained his ears. A deep growl in his throat, he rasped, "Their coming. Grab the Elf and run. I'll cover for ya."

Kitty looked at Kurt, who was starting to awaken. Nodding at Logan, she grabbed the half-awake mutant and pulled him into a particularly dense crop of bushes. As they disappeared, Logan turned back to the approaching threat.

"Come and get me," he grinned ferally.

Kurt stumbled in a daze as he was pulled pass plants. Branches snagged at his fur and his tail kept hitting tree trunks. The teen dimly registered Kitty as the one pulling him. Frowning, he grumbled, "Katzchen, vhat are you doing?"

"Kurt!" Kitty gasped, enveloping him in a hug.

"Ow! Not so hard, please!" Kurt yelped. "Sorry. You shouldn't have done that!" Kitty scolded.

"Vhy? Eet got us out," Kurt mumbled.

"You almost got killed! I was so worried!"  
"I thought zhat you never got vorried, katz," Kurt playfully replied. He was rewarded by a smack in the head.

Kurt sucked in his cheeks as a fresh wave of pain overwhelmed him. Groaning, he leaned against a nearby tree for support. "By zhe vay, vhere's Logan?" Kurt asked. At Kitty's silence, his orbs widened in realization, "You killed him? Sure, zhe guy's kinda annoying, but-" Kitty's hand clamped over Kurt's open mouth, cutting him off.

"I hear something," Kitty hissed, slowly removing her hand.

His senses dulled, Kurt could only listen to Kitty. Staying silent, he watched Kitty's eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she caught some movement. Motioning for Kurt to stay, she moved forward, phasing to keep from rustling any leaves.

Catching sight of a flash of white, the phaser crouched down. A boy moved into view, shouldering a bunch of large logs. The white was from his hair, which seemed to spike up in every direction. Sweat dripped down the tips of his hair as he wiped sweat off what looked like scaled skin. Dressed all in black with a mask covering half his face, the boy was oblivious to the girl currently watching him.

Kitty moved to the right to get a better view. The moment she moved, he shifted his gaze to her direction, his icy-blue eyes piercing through the bushes. No normal human could have sensed that. Cursing under her breath, Kitty moved her hand to the gun holstered at her hip.

Suddenly, the boy called, "Who are you?"

Emerging warily from the undergrowth, Kitty trained the gun on the strange boy. Slowly, she replied, "I'm Weapon 54889." Without warning, the boy glared at her and yelled, "Just leave me alone!"

Wrenching his mask off, the boy started transforming. He grew twice as muscular as before, his skin turned pitch black and fangs emerged from his mouth. The eyes glaring at Kitty turned crimson as he launched himself at her.

Quickly realizing bullets had no effect on him, Kitty phased through the attack. _Maybe Fuzzy was right…_

The boy turned within a split second and his fist swept over Kitty's head as she ducked quickly.

_Maybe taking Logan with us really was a bad idea..._

The boy managed to cut into her side with his claws, leaving a deep gash. Clutching her side, Kitty thought, _I'm already tired from fighting badger boy and escaping Trask. I can't take on this guy alone._

A clawed hand swung in out of nowhere. Kitty, already too exhausted to dodge, gritted her teeth and waited for impact. Suddenly, another clawed hand intercepted the approaching one.

_I take back any regrets I ever had about teaming up with this man._

Logan leapt into Kitty's line of vision, his claws heading straight for the boy's chest. The boy reacted with surprising speed, flipping backwards to avoid the fatal attack.

The boy's dark eyes widened. "Weapon X?" he uttered.

"Since when did everyone on this whole goddamn planet know about me?" Logan snarled to himself.


	6. wolvie, elf, kit, albino in a cave

Sry for the really long time it took to get this updated. I've been studying for exams which will end this week. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter, Drago belongs to **sayainking90, **

To sayainking90: Thanks for the great idea!

The boy transformed back to the form Kitty had first seen him in. "Everyone's who's trained to kill you knows who you are," he said plainly. "Weapon X, though I heard you go by Wolverine now."

"Logan," the aforementioned man said curtly.

Kitty looked at him, surprised that he would give away his name so readily. "Drago," he replied, still watching them with cautious eyes.

"Kitty," Kitty said grudgingly, when Drago looked at her questioningly. "Where's the Elf?" Logan asked gruffly.

"I asked him to wait," Kitty answered shortly.

She looked pointedly at Logan. He could obviously smell Kurt out and she didn't want to give away his position, especially when he was in such a vulnerable state. Logan showed no change in his stoic expression, his eyes flickering to Kitty for only a second.

Drago spoke up, "So what are you doing in the middle of these woods, Kitty? Or should I say Weapon 54889?"  
"Kitty will be fine," the brunette said sharply. After glaring at him for a minute, she continued, "We just escaped from a man named Bolivar Trask. He experiments on mutants, forces them to do his dirty work for him. Now we have a bunch of his lackeys running after us. Probably coming to 'neutralize' us."

As she spoke, she observed the expressions that flitted over Drago's face. First interest, then a grim look, then anger, which quickly switched back to the same caution-filled look he had worn before. "I can lead you to a safe place. It's where I live," Drago finally said. "Bring the furry guy along too."

Frowning, Kitty started, "How did you-?"

"Know? I have heightened senses. Part of my mutant power," Drago finished.

Kitty nodded and turned to get Kurt. When Kurt saw her, he asked weakly, "Who's there?"

"Hopefully, a friend," Kitty grunted as she hoisted Kurt up.

"We're here."

Logan sniffed warily around as they approached a cave. It seemed harmless enough. There was something cooking in a fire-lit corner, a bed made out of layers of animal skins and tree branches. The only dangerous item there was a knife strung to the bed.

Depositing his firewood in a corner, Drago gestured for Kitty to set Kurt on the makeshift bed. Kitty, who was supporting Kurt, guided the tired mutant to the bed. Moaning in pleasure as he lay down, Kurt murmured, "Danke, freund." "You're welcome," Drago said warmly. Striding over to what he had been cooking before, he took it out of the fire, revealing it to be a large hunk of some sort of animal meat.

Accepting some meat, Kitty passed it to Kurt, who smiled and mouthed something to her. She offered a half-smile and bit into her food, whispering softly with Kurt. Logan took half of the remaining while Drago took the other half. They ate mostly in silence, the air permeated only by Kurt and Kitty's private murmurings.

"But vhy, Katzchen?" Kurt asked for the third time.

"I think we can trust Logan because he was Weapon X. You know what 'weapons' like us and him have to go through. We know that Logan was not a willing subject of the Weapon X program. Remember when Trask 'taught' us, he told us that Weapon X was currently on Xavier's side," Kitty whispered, glancing momentarily at the aforementioned man.

"Anozher zhing, even I'm smart enough to know zhat judging from how loyal Logan is to Xavier, ve'll probably be going zhere next."

"Exactly. Where we'll be among other mutants. But-"

"Considering Logan's zhe vone ve 'ran off' vith, Trask vill be expecting zhis," Kurt cut in, his brow furrowed. "He von't just let us off. Eizher he'll kill us or try and capture us again."

"Correct again, Fuzzy. But Trask will be greedy. It's one of his disgusting traits. He'll probably try to take a souvenir with him, and he'll definitely be ready because he has the **list**. He probably already decided which one to take even before we escaped, which was why he needed the list," Kitty paused, and Kurt grimaced at the thought. "The man's persistant. His movement's will be predictable. Take the strongest mutant and break him/her. That's his thought process."

"Vait, are you implying zhat you actually vant to try and help whoever Trask's targeting?"

"Not exactly. Priority is to find a way to remove whatever's preventing you from using your powers. We go over our options after that. Then we'll think about saving others," Kitty said firmly, before digging into her food.

Logan, unable to pick up what the two teen mutants were saying even with his sensitive hearing, turned his attention to the strange boy.

"So, Kid…" Logan started. "Whatcha doin' hidin' out in a place like this?"

"I never said I was hiding," responded the albino.

"Sure seems like it. So answer the question."

Finishing the last of his food, Drago sucked on a finger thoughtfully before replying, "When I was a kid, my mutant powers emerged and I had to run away. A guy named William Stryker, whom I'm sure YOU know, found me and forced me to work for him as a killer, a monster. My codename was Destroyer. Kept me in an adamantium cage. I only escaped through pure luck. Managed to take off the damn thing tracking my movements. I might be the one finding you guys right now if I hadn't escaped that day." Offering a wry smile, Drago continued, "I guess we're kind of alike aren't we, Logan?"

Logan, not knowing what to say, merely grunted in acknowledgement, practically burying his face in what was left of his food. "Ugh, Logan I know you fight like an animal and all, but I didn't know you ate like one too," Kitty's voice sounded from her and Kurt's secluded corner.

"There's a lot of things yer don't know 'bout me, Half-pint," Logan smirked, as Kitty reacted just as he thought she would at the nickname.

Drago, mildly amused by Kitty and Logan's exchange, cut Kitty's rant with a, "So what do you guys plan to do tomorrow morning?"

Kitty and Kurt exchanged meaningful looks. Logan looked at the two of them, frowning, before addressing all three of the teens, "If they want to tag along, we'll be goin' to a guy I know. He takes in mutant refugees, trains some o' them, helps them survive."

"Xavier then," the three of them said at the same time.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "How'd you kids know 'bout Chuck?"

Drago said dryly, "The guy's pretty much a legend to us."

Kurt piped up, "Ve're mutant assassins. Ve'd be useless if ve didn't know about Herr Xavier."

"In short, Baldie's reputation precedes him," Kitty finished.

Logan smirked, before asking, "So, you two comin'?"

The two agreed, and Logan turned to Drago. At the questioning look on Logan's face, Drago looked uncertain. "We'll see," he finally said. Logan nodded, accepting the albino's indefinite answer for the moment.

"You guys better catch some sleep," Drago said softly, as he turned away from them, an impassive expression on his face.

The next morning, Kitty, Kurt and Logan were greatly refreshed and ready to go. The two young assassins waited as Logan talked with Drago.

"So, Stryker's dead?" Drago asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, well at the least the kids say so," Logan answered.

Drago looked as his 'home', frowning. Finally, after mulling over the idea, he decided, "I think I'll go with you guys to see Xavier."  
Logan grinned, well, as closest to a grin as he could manage.

"I won't stay if I don't like it there," Drago warned.

"Whatever you want kid, not as if I'm goin' to stop ya," Logan shrugged.

As the feral walked out of the cave, Drago gathered his stuff, which wasn't much, and gave a last sweeping look around the cavern. Smiling slightly, he murmured, "I'm going to kind of miss this place."  
"Hurry up, kid! We ain't got all day!"

Rolling his eyes, Drago ran off to join the small group.


	7. Kandk, wolvie, drago, Xavier's gang

Hey guys! A big thanks to ya'll for reviewing! This chapter's extra long just for you guys!

Warning: This side note is a manga recommendation. If you do not read manga or are not interested, please skip.I just started reading Psyren, a manga series, so all you shounen fans out there that may or may not be reading this, READ PSYREN! It's such an awesome manga but needs more readers before it can be an anime! Go ! Read it!

Ahem. Back to An AU Story  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter, Drago belongs to **sayainking90**

His tail drooping, Kurt wearily plodded his way along the road, Kitty trying her best to support him. Logan and Drago strode on ahead, both refusing to show any signs of fatigue. The four of them were currently walking alongside a seemingly endless road, heading towards a town where they could catch a ride, based on the knowledge of Kurt and Kitty. They would have hitchhiked, but there wasn't a car in sight, and after hours of walking, they had lost hope of ever seeing one.

Drago and Logan were still going strong, thanks to the combined strength of their healing factors and sheer will. Kitty was tired, but she was determined to keep going, if not only to avoid losing face in front of the two men. Kurt, however, was worst off. He still had not fully recovered and was exhausted. His high metabolism rate wasn't helping and he needed food and water. It was only Kitty's support and words of encouragement that kept the blue mutant conscious.

"K-serup, danke, sie, Katzchen…" mumbled the slightly delirious boy. Kitty looked sympathetic for a moment, before she smacked Kurt across the head. "Pull yourself together, Fuzzy!" she ordered the shocked mutant. Rubbing his head, Kurt looked sullenly at Kitty before straightening up slightly and moving on with a bit more energy. Kitty adjusted her position under Kurt's arm and murmured, "Can't have you conking out now. Not when we're already-"

"We're here!" Drago cut her off abruptly, grinning in a way quite unlike his usual self.

Kurt mumbled something that sounded like "Finally!" then promptly dropped to the floor. Groaning and smiling at the same time, Kitty dragged him up, hurrying to catch up to the two other mutants.

'SNIKT!' "Whaddya mean ya won't serve us food!" Logan snarled, his claws at the neck of his offender, a teenager behind the counter. The fast food restaurant called 'Burger Alley' was currently deserted, leaving only the queer troupe, the part-time teenager, and the rest of the staff(who were hiding in the kitchen).

"L-look! I-I know what y-you guys are!" the boy yelled, desperately trying to hide the fact that he was trembling like a leaf. "Muties! Besides, you ain't going to pay for the food anyways!"

"Look, my very good friend's in need of food really badly, can't you just give us something to eat first?" Kitty demanded angrily.

The boy shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Mutie scum, not even going to pay up."

"What did you say!"

Backing up slightly, the teen stammered, "Y-You muties know the l-law! E-even if I do g-give you anything, me and m-my family's done for!"

Puzzled, Drago asked, "What law?"

"Kid, you've been a hermit fer way too long," Logan remarked, still glaring threateningly at the poor boy, who had started eyeing Kurt warily.

Ignoring Logan, Drago turned to Kitty. "Five years ago, Trask and Stryker weren't enemies. They had connections. The two scumbags managed to worm their way to the ear of the president, and so…" She gestured at the nervous teen.

Drago frowned but said, "I expected something like this. It's unavoidable I guess."

Kurt shifted, making the teen jump, and croaked, "I need somezhing to eat…Bitte…I'm…so…hungry." This time, the boy seemed to become less frightened and spiteful again, hissing, "Good! Maybe you'll die of starvation!"

Immediately, Kitty had the boy, who had resumed his trembling, at knife point. "Food! Now!" she snarled threateningly.

The boy was starting to whimper now, (and with a short, hairy, growly man's claws coupled with a scary, angry girl's knife pointed at him can you really blame him?) but remained adamant. Annoyed, Drago ran a hand through his hair and said, "It's hopeless… He's not going to give us anything even if we threaten to maim him."

Kurt let out a pained groan, causing Kitty's eyes to harden. "I'll just take what we need then." Resting Kurt on one of the nearby chairs, Kitty phased through the counter and the boy, grabbed a few burgers and, ignoring the boy's feeble protests, hobbled out with Kurt without turning back.

As they left, Logan and Drago could hear Kurt's own protests against taking the food.

Logan gave the boy a slight cut with his gleaming blades before letting them retreat back into his knuckles. "Watch yerself, bub."

Gently pulling Kurt's form closer to her, Kitty followed the man out.

Before Drago followed the other three out, he turned back and said, "I'd take Logan's advice if I were you." The boy blinked.

"What kept yer?" Logan asked offhandedly.

Drago shrugged.

Logan raised an eyebrow but let the matter drop. Looking at the two in front of him, one devouring the food and the other just watching, he said, "Now for Xavier."

Sighing, a figure set down a helmet that had an 'X' on it, and murmured, "Logan, where are you?"

"_Professor_!"a redheaded girl called, her voice reverberating inside his head.

"_Yes, Jean?" _

"_Scott and the others are fighting intruders out in the front!"  
"How do you know they are intruders?"  
"Actually, they didn't really barge in. Jamie let them in, but Scott and one of the intruders got into a fight. Now they're all fighting! I can't get them to stop!"  
"Don't worry Jean, I'll handle this."_

"_Okay, Professor."_

Rubbing his bald head, Professor Charles Xavier smiled wryly, "Always in the end."

Logan flew back as a red blast hit him, tumbling and trying to regain his footing. He managed it in no time and, as his injuries began to heal, he launched himself at the perpetrator, a 17 or 18 year old boy with dark brown hair and a pair of ruby red sunglasses perched on his nose. The young man wrenched the sunglasses off and blasted Logan. But Logan was prepared this time. Flexing his hands eagerly he slashed at the boy.

However, before the feral could cause any permanent damage, he was lifted off his victim and suspended in the air by some strange force. Looking down, he caught sight of a redhead pressing her fingers to her head in a way that was all too familiar, with her brow furrowed. She held him up for quite a while before she finally had to stop and she tossed him. That toss was actually quite light, Logan reflected amiably in his mind before there was a jarring pain in his side, clearly showing that he had reached his destination.

'SNIKT'

Cracking his neck, Logan grinned wildly before letting out a growl and charging at the boy, who was being helped up by the redhead. As he ran, he heard Kitty yell something as he charged forward. He was so close. 5 meters…4…2 and a half…the redhead looked up in surprise and so did the boy. Healing factors sure came in handy. He could make a killing blow…

"_Logan! Stop!"_

Logan stopped abruptly, partly because he realized that he had been about to murder a young boy and partly because of the familiarity of the voice inside his head.

"Chuck?"

Kitty put a feverish Kurt near the gates, a safe distance from the fight(Nein, don't… Allergisch auf Marshmallows). She then joined the fight as the boy's friends started attacking Logan as well. "Great job, Logan! Make the guy who can shoot lasers out of his eyes angry! What happened to asking for help nicely?" Kitty yelled as she phased through a jet of ice. She blew a strand of her out of her face and huffed in frustration. "If only I could kill…" She was currently fighting a sandy-haired boy around her age that was covered in ice, an African-american blonde-haired boy with spikes growing out of his body and a younger boy who could duplicate himself. Normally, she would just stay in the background and take note of the situation while Kurt fought, but now Kurt was indisposed and she had to take action. The problem was she couldn't. Not without maiming or seriously injuring the boys.

When the spike-boy nearly nicked her, she was sorely tempted to gun them all down. Forcing herself to stay calm, she analysed the situation. In reality, they were all pretty inexperienced, especially the youngest boy, whose clones seemed to be bumping into each other instead of fighting her. The other two were pretty good, but the spike-boy's aim wasn't as accurate as hers and the ice boy was way, way too cocky. Speaking of him… "Hey! I think I'll say sorry in advance in case I hurt you too bad later on accident or something. I mean, you'll definitely get it pretty bad, but I'll try…"

Gritting her teeth, Kitty drowned him out, avoiding yet another barrage of spikes. Grabbing one, she lobbed it back, smirking as she heard a yelp from the annoying boy. She normally didn't get this angry so easily but lately after escaping from Trask, she had been feeling irrationally irritated at everything. She tried to focus, but was momentarily distracted as Drago, in a form she had never seen him in, sped past her, turned and shot a jet of fire and his chaser, a gothic-looking girl with a white streak in her hair. Her eyes widening, she leapt to the side, rolling clear of the fire just in time.

A man with steel skin soon appeared behind her. They conversed a bit before the girl whipped off her gloves and touched the man lightly. After a few seconds she took of her hand and raced off, his metal armor starting to creep over her body. The man swayed a bit before regaining his senses and chasing after the both of them, moving surprisingly quickly considering the material he was covered in.

Drago snarled and twisted his scaled body around, shooting three bursts of fire in quick succession at the approaching pair. A fireball landed in front of the girl, effectively slowing her down. Surprised, the girl had lost her balance and had tripped. The metal man slowed down to help her up and Drago took the opportunity to shoot a jet of fire at him. The fire glanced off the metal, barely scarring him. Drago frowned, "Strong stuff." Shrugging, he ran forward to attack, baring his fangs.

He was a fearsome sight indeed. A long, black tail was lashing around madly the black wings that had sprouted out of his back were spread wide open. His eyes enveloped in black. The man barely dodged his attack and, after he regained his footing, Drago was poised to strike again. Flying up, he dived straight down at the metal man. Suddenly, a bolt of red came from seemingly nowhere. Drago's eyes narrowed and he veered sharply to the side to avoid the unexpected attack. Landing, he spotted his attacker. It was a boy with long blonde hair that looked strangely alike to the teen currently fighting Logan. His palms were glowing with the same red energy that Drago had just narrowly dodged.

"Almost got him!" the blonde boy shouted, grinning at the metal man and the gothic girl. Drago shot a thin line of flame at the boy, smiling slightly as he jumped in surprise. His smile disappeared, as he suddenly found that he was unable to move a muscle. He strained his body, willing it to move, but to no avail. He turned to see the redhead that Logan had been fighting looking at him with intense concentration.

"Telepath!" the scaled mutant thought. He flitted his eyes to Logan. He was surprised to see both the feral and the teen he had been fighting looking past him. Logan mouth was showing the beginnings of a smirk and he had relaxed his stance a great deal. Meanwhile, the boy was looking as tense as ever, his hand on his ruby red sunglasses. In the corner of his eye, Drago caught sight of Kitty surrounded by many clones of a boy and with a ice covered boy and a blonde boy aiming their hands at her.

Finally, Logan said, "It's been some time, Chuck."

Ok, before you guys ask any questions, I left a huge gap in the story line. I know that suddenly their at some unnamed town and then their at xavier's but I'll explain that next chapter. I'll also explain why Kurt's still weak despite already having food. So, just look forward to the next chapter!


	8. Intros, intros, intros

Sorry for the long update. I've just been really lazy lately, plus I just came back from camp. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter, Drago belongs to **sayainking90**

"I really am delighted that you decided to come back, Logan," Xavier said serenely. "I was quite disappointed when you left. Expected, but I had almost hoped you would stay and train the children with me before. After all, you did stay for quite a long period. A record, I believe," Xavier added with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, ya know what I'm like, Chuck. I ain't a babysitter," Logan replied gruffly, arms folded. "Seems like you got what cha dreamed of, there were, what, 12 kids welcomin' us?"

"Yes, but I'm not the only one that attained a few kids."

Logan rubbed his head, "Snow White, Elf and Half-pint. I ain't gonna tell ya their real names, their a bit touchy 'bout that. You'll probably find out yerself anyways. Had a rough past, but their good kids." He paused. "Sorta."

"Had a run in with them while takin' care of some business. Helped them escape some place that experimented on mutants. They didn't have a place to go, and this place was the first thing I thought of. The Elf was already weak because he was injured, but he got a fever on the way here too."

Xavier absorbed all the information, sensing that Logan was hiding something from him. But since when wasn't he hiding something? "Chuck," Logan started. "The three of them are around the same age as the other kids. But they were all bred, forced to become killers. Snow White was a hermit in the woods when we met him, the Elf and Half-pint are close, they'll kill for each other. Blue boy's at least…friendly. I don't think Half-pint really cares about others besides him at all. Their not normal kids."

"I realize that, Logan. But aren't we all abnormal in the eyes of many others?" Xavier replied. Wheeling out of his desk, he said, "If they want to stay, they are welcomed to." 

Upon realizing it was Logan, Xavier had announced to his little gang that the four of them were not enemies. However, all of them weren't exactly rubbing shoulders at the moment.

Kitty stayed near to Kurt in the Xavier mansion's infirmary, keeping a wary eye on the other Xavier kids. She was met with a mixture of curious and equally hostile looks. Drago was leaning against a wall well away from them, his face half-shadowed and his form intimidating. Kurt's tail curled around her waist. Reaching out her hands, she stroked it gently. Soft purrs vibrated through Kurt's body, and he smiled a little in his sleep, his fangs poking over his bottom lip.

The boy's fever had gone down, but he was still sleeping soundly. Still stroking Kurt's tail, Kitty appraised the others. The two she had been fighting before, Spike and Ice boys, were lounging in chairs, chatting with each other. They were trying to appear totally relaxed, although the many glances they threw Kitty and Kurt destroyed their façade.

The sunglasses guy and the redhead were together, the guy leaning against the wall with his arms folded and the other leaning against him. His sunglasses flashed as he turned his head slightly; making it seem as though he was staring right at them. Kitty guessed that he was the leader of the gang, considering the way the youngest boy was staring at him slightly fearfully and mostly in awe. Beside the boy, the gothic looking girl was sitting sullenly in a corner.

The oldest, a black haired young man who looked around 20, was politely talking to the long-haired blonde boy, who was staring fixatedly at the sunglasses guy.

Kitty turned as the doors opened with a hiss and Xavier wheeled in with Logan following behind him. Drago immediately stood straighter, but kept in the shadows. Smiling pleasantly at Kitty and Drago, he asked, "Is that young man alright?" Kitty replied, "Yes, he's fine." She stared at the bald man. He looked exactly the same as he did in the photograph that they were shown. The ones they were shown while being 'trained'.

"Logan refused to tell me your names. If you would like to…?" Xavier left the question hanging, but he obviously didn't expect Kitty to refuse. It was evident from that expectant look in his eyes. Drago said slowly and deliberately, "Drago. Before you ask, I have the powers of, well, a dragon. I'll leave it to you to figure that out." Xavier nodded and turned to Kitty and the prone Kurt. For a second, Kitty was tempted to refuse. Just to see that surprised look on his face. It would give her a feeling of satisfaction. But it was foolish, the colder side of her mind admonished. No reason to keep her name hidden. Xavier could probably find out her name easily if he wanted to anyways.

"Kitty. This is Kurt. Kurt Wagner," Kitty responded, gesturing slightly at her friend. Xavier's eyes sparkled satisfactorily. Kitty felt slightly disgruntled. It made her feel like she had lost somehow.

Turning to his gang, Xavier asked them to introduce themselves. The first one to make a move was the sunglasses guy. He strode up determinedly and said, "Scott Summers. I'm 17 this year. I have the ability to shoot optic beams out of my eyes." "A bit redundant, don't you think?" the Ice boy commented casually, his eyes belaying a bit of hostility. Scott set his jaw, but did not retaliate. Instead, he looked at all four of them(Kitty, unconscious Kurt, Drago, Logan) behind those sunglasses of his for several seconds, clearly trying to show who was the boss. Finally relenting, he retreated, allowing the redhead to come forward.

She thrust out her hand to the nearest, Kitty, and said, "I'm Jean Grey. Telepath and telekinetic. I'm the same age as Scott. Nice to meet all of you." Immediately, Drago and Kitty went on high alert. Awkwardly taking her hand, Kitty shook it warily. No 'weapon' ever trusted a telepath, and this girl was both telepathic and telekinetic. "There are two telepaths in this place? I'll have to talk to Kurt about this," Kitty thought to herself as she let go of Jean's hand.

The Ice boy bounded forward and, grinning, said, "My name's Robert Drake, but you can just call me Bobby. Or Iceman, if you prefer. Guess you already know my power. 15 this year, and lookin' better than ever!" He gave a suggestive wink at Kitty, to which she raised an eyebrow at. He was quickly shoved aside by the African American boy, who promptly introduced himself. "My name's Evan Daniels. You saw my powers. I'm aged 14." Leaning closer to Kitty, he whispered, "And if any of you ever attack my friends, I'll make you regret it." Stepping back, he grinned, "Nice to meet all of you." He turned away, leaving a rather bemused Kitty.

"I honestly can't decide if he's a fool for challenging us, or...something else," Kitty thought to herself as the youngest boy shyly approached her. "My name's Jamie Madrox. I'm 12 this year…erm… Oh! I can clone myself…but I'm not very good at it…" he finished lamely, rubbing his head awkwardly.

Next to introduce himself was another boy, the blonde boy who looked similar to Scott. "Name's Alex Summers. Younger bro to Scott Summers. Professional Surfer. 16 this year. I can shoot, I guess, energy bolts or beams out of my hands," he said smoothly, his face totally relaxed.

The young man came forward and said gently, "I am Piotr Rasputin. I was covered in metal when you last saw me, so you might not have recognized me. I am 20 this year." Kitty immediately took a liking to the 'gentle giant'. His accent sounded Russian, but she couldn't be sure.

Lastly, the gothic girl came forward. "Rogue. Just Rogue. I can drain life force and powers from whoever I touch. Can't control it so _stay away from me._ I'm 16," she finished.

Still smiling, Xavier started, "I think we'd better-" "Professor," Scott cut in.

"Yes, Scott?"

"We told them out age and powers, I think it's only fair that they_ all_ return the favour."

Kitty was sorely tempted to roll her eyes. She gave Scott a cold stare before saying, "I can phase. Go through stuff, basically. I think I'm around 15. Kurt can teleport mainly, besides the other abilities he gets due to his physical appearance. He's the same age as me."

"I'm 16," Drago added.

Clapping his hands cheerfully together, Xavier announced, "If that's all, I would like all of you to prepare for the practice session while I show our guests to their rooms." Kitty watched as all of the others trudged out of the infirmary, some throwing backward glances at them. She noted with mild surprise that Logan had slipped out without her noticing before.

"Come along now," Xavier beckoned pleasantly at the door.

Kitty moved forward but stopped as a hoarse voice suddenly said, "Vait, ve need to talk to you about somezhing, Herr Xavier."

"Kurt!"

**A/N hi! Hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty boring but, oh well….**

**I will now clear up everything. After they left the unnamed town in the last chapter, Kurt was still suffering from the electric shock and he somehow got a fever along the way. Logan used his, ahem, persuasive side to attain transportation and they made it to Xavier's. They haven't had any trouble from Trask yet, but let's just wait and see… And yes, they still have the electrocution thingy in them. I'll prob reveal what it is next chap.**


	9. yay! 2000 words long!

You guys are awesome reviewers! Such kind words…  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter, Drago belongs to **sayainking90**

Sitting up, Kurt croaked, "Katzchen, could you pass me a glass of vater?" Snatching a cup, Kitty filled it with water and gently tipped it into Kurt's open mouth. "Danke," Kurt breathed.

Xavier watched their actions patiently, waiting until Kurt had drank his fill before asking, "What is it you need, Kurt?"

"Vell, both Keety and I have zhese zhings implanted in us zhat vill give us electric shocks as and vhen Trask pleases. As you can probably guess, ve don't vant zhat. Do you have any equipment zhat could help us?"

"Well, I'm not very sure about equipment, but I know a _person_ that could help the two of you," Xavier smiled.

"Vhat are zhe conditions?" Kurt asked, setting the empty cup on a table.

"Conditions?" Xavier echoed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know, zhe conditions for receiving help. Eet's not as if ve're part of your team or anyzhing," Kurt replied, both he and Kitty watching the man carefully.

Xavier frowned, "No conditions attached. I give help to any mutant reaching out for it."

Kitty smirked slightly while Kurt relaxed visibly. "So, who is eet zhat you zhink could help us?" he asked politely.

"Follow me please," Xavier gestured at the door.

The two former weapons followed the wheelchair-bound man down to what seemed to be the lowest level of the mansion. They exited the elevator and walked down a long hallway that seemed to be made of metal. The pair's footsteps echoed as they walked, the only other sound being the soft whirring of Xavier's wheelchair.  
"What I really want to know is how you can afford this mansion without trouble. Considering who you are," Kitty suddenly said.

"If by that you mean me being well-known as a protector and fighter of mutant rights in a world where mutants are rejected, then I am quite flattered," Xavier said, looking rather amused.

Before Kitty could open her mouth, Xavier continued, "As for the subject of this mansion, the only reason I can afford this place is because I happen to have some associates that, well, sympathize with what I am fighting for. And these associates just happen to have some very good connections. " He left it at that, and started humming a rather jolly tune to himself, all the while keeping that amused look on his face.

Kitty fell into a brooding silence, her face a blank mask. The three of them soon reached a door, which slid open with a hiss, revealing a room cluttered with monitors and little machines. The largest machine was shoved against the wall and constantly erupted in erratic beeping noises. A rectangular table heaped with junk extended out from one side.

"Henry?" Xavier called. "Where are you?"

"Xavier!" a muffled voice sounded. "Good heavens, so sorry about the mess. I keep asking Forge to clean up but it just erupts into another mess after barely a week! Anyways, I've asked him to go out with Ororo. It's not healthy, the way he holes himself up in here." Kurt craned his neck to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, a shout(Oh, my stars and garters!) before a blue and furry ape-like shape emerged from the mess.

Muttering to himself, the shape in question straightened up and the two got a closer look at him. His whole body was covered in blue fur, like Kurt, but he didn't have a tail, and he had a bulkier physique. He sported fangs, again, like Kurt, making him appear fierce. However, his eyes were kindly and shining with the intellect he no doubt possessed.

"Looks like we have a pair of newcomers here!" the man/beast exclaimed, smiling. He held his hand out. "Henry McCoy, or you may call me Beast."

Kitty shook his hand. "I'm Kitty. Nice to meet you…Mr. McCoy."

Kurt bounded forward and grasped his hand. "And I'm Kurt Wagner," he grinned. Kurt seemed excited to find another mutant that had similar physical characteristics to him. The boy's tail lashed about behind him, conveying his feelings to the rest of them.

Beast smiled benignly at Kurt. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot!" he exclaimed. Rushing back to the mess he had previously created, he rummaged through it, muttering to himself. "I'm sure it's here…Ah! There we go!" He emerged from the mess holding visor of some sort. A slim line of ruby red gleamed in the center of it, and there were little controls at the sides.

"I've fixed up ' visor. Good as new. Better, actually, if I do say so myself," he proclaimed, passing it to Xavier.

"I'm sure Scott will be more than satisfied with it. Thank you, Henry," Xavier said, taking the visor.

"No thanks needed. Now, what was it you came here for?" Beast asked, picking up a few knick knacks from around his feet.

"It's about Kurt and Kitty. I think it's best if they explained it to you themselves. I need to make a call," Xavier excused himself, rolling out of the room.

As soon as Xavier had taken his leave, Kurt immediately explained their predicament to the intelligent, blue mutant.

"I need to run a scan first. Could the two of you come over here please?" he gestured to a hidden corner in the room.

Kurt and Kitty navigated their way around the things lying on the floor carefully, following Beast to the largest machine. "Step this way please. Careful. Don't step on that, Kurt. Forge is rather fond of it. Worked on it for weeks." Beast led them to a door on the side of the machine. Opening it, he beckoned for Kurt and Kitty to enter.

It was much bigger on the inside than it seemed on the outside. It was big enough to fit all three of them comfortably. "Alright, the both of you will stay put in here, while I go outside and do the scan," Beast said, already closing the door.

A moment later, there was a loud beep and red rays started flashing all around the both of them. It stopped after a few seconds. Kitty blinked away the bright spots dancing around her. "You can come out now," Beast called, his deep voice muffled.

The two of them stepped out to find Beast staring at a computer screen. The furry mutant was frowning deeply. "No visible foreign devices on the outside. It's on the inside, then." Scrolling down, he studied it silently for a while before muttering, "Interesting…But how on earth did he get it-?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "?"

Startled out of his musings, Beast explained, "Do you know about electrodes?"

Kitty nodded. "Is that what it is? But what about the source?" she asked.

"Wait, let me finish. Normally electrodes are attached to the outside of the body. In your case, it is somehow _in your skin. _Each of you has electrodes on your toes and fingers. The source is a microchip implanted in both of you. It gives out an electric shock when activated, which is circulated by the electrodes," Beast explained.

"Can you get rid of it?" Kurt asked, absently rubbing his fingers together.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Not without murdering the two of you. But I can get Forge to build some sort of machine to short out the microchip. I just can't get rid of the electrodes," Beast said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Could you really do zhat? Danke!" Kurt said, looking relieved.

"And how long will it take for Forge to make this…device?" Kitty asked.

"Not very long, I think. I'll inform him as soon as he gets back. He'll be happy to get a new project," Beast replied, smiling.

The two thanked him again before leaving the lab.  
As they stepped outside, they were surprised to find a whistling Bobby leaning beside the door. "You're Bobby, right?" Kurt asked.

"You're Kurt, right?" Bobby teased. "What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, folding her arms.

"Why should I tell you?" Bobby asked, grinning boyishly at her.

Kitty stared critically at him for a moment, before walking on with Kurt. "You're right. I shouldn't pry," she called back over her shoulder.

Pushing himself off the wall, Bobby followed the two of them, falling into step beside Kitty. "Actually, the professor asked me to show you guys to your room," he drawled, folding his arms behind his head casually.

Kitty didn't reply. The three of them entered the elevator in silence. Once it stopped, Kitty said, "Bobby…your power is to manipulate ice and stuff, right?"

"Yup, pretty cool huh?" Bobby grinned.

Kurt glanced at his partner, his face unreadable. "How did you end up here?" she continued.

Momentarily startled by the change of subject, Bobby eventually answered, "Found out I was a mutant when I was about 12. My dad found out about it too. He thought I was a freak of nature and kicked me out of the house. We were never on good terms anyways. It was almost a relief to get away from that old drunk. I was found by Xavier by, er…accident. And I just lived here ever since." The offhand tone he talked in seemed natural as was that lopsided grin on his face. But subtle signs-a slight change his voice, the hardening of his eyes. Bobby treaded carefully when he talked. It was as if he was being careful not to slip 'out of character'.

Picking up on this, Kitty said,"I'm sorry about your…you know. It must be really cool to live in a mansion though. Well, except when you have to clean it." She smiled slightly. Bobby shot a big grin back at her. One tinged with relief. "And that's why I praise the fact that I have mutant powers."

As the two talked, Kurt shot a sharp a look at Kitty before quickly readjusting his features and smiling at Bobby's humour. The brunette had spoken in a tone very unlike her usual self. Soft, caring, and gentle was not what years of killing had instilled in the girl. Manipulation for survival was more like it. Kurt had seen this side of her many times on missions

Which meant that she was falling back on her old ways. Ones that the pair had decided to renounce in Drago's cave.

"This is your room," Bobby suddenly said, cutting into Kurt's thoughts. Bobby gestured at the room next to him. It was spacious, with twin beds, a dressing table and a wardrobe at one side. "The toilet's down the hall," Bobby continued, pointing in said direction.

"Danke," Kurt said with a toothy grin. "No problem. Erm," Bobby hesitated. "Are you guys joining us? Y'know, the team?"

"Well, we're just guests for now, but who knows?" Kitty replied teasingly.

Bobby grinned, "See you guys later."

As the door shut behind the sandy-haired mutant, Kitty immediately gritted her teeth and fell back on the nearest bed. "I'm already doing it," she bit out. "What he taught me, drilled into me."

Sitting down beside Kitty, Kurt sighed, "Eet's only been a few days. People can't change zhemselves in such a short time. I kept trying not to flinch and slit zheir throats vhenever zhey came near me." He flopped down beside Kitty, his tail curling lazily around the girl's waist.

"Find the first step," Kitty murmured.

"To redemption," Kurt finished.

A/N: Writing Beast was surprisingly fun! I'm gonna keep referring to him as Beast cuz it's easier to type. And yes, both Forge and Storm will be in this story. Although I won't write Forge a lot, considering I have no idea how to write his character. I don't want to murder the guy's personality after all. If any of you could give me tips, I would be grateful!

About the electrodes and stuff. I actually did a bare minimum of research for that. So…please don't flame me for that

Review:)


End file.
